


Feeling Frisky

by Jassy



Series: kitten verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-16
Updated: 2011-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassy/pseuds/Jassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when the angels haven't been around for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling Frisky

Sam woke up to discover that they were parked at a rest stop.  He also discovered that he'd been decorated with strips of torn napkins, some shreds in his hair, some carefully draped over his ears, and one hanging from each nostril.  Sam swiped them away, huffing irritably -- Dean no doubt had pictures.  A soft paw patted his ear, and he turned his head to see Loki eyeing him quizzically.  "Hey you."  He picked the kitten up and gave him a quick cuddle.  "Do me a favor, would you?  The next time Dean gets creative like that, wake me up, okay?  I swear, it's like driving with a four year old," he grumbled.

Tucking the kitten in his jacket pocket, Sam opened the car door and got out.  He stretched out the kinks that came from sleeping in the car, then began meandering towards the building.  Loki scrambled out of his pocket up to his shoulder and perched, front paws on Sam's head, so he could look around.  A couple of people noticed and stared, and Sam could only shrug mentally.  He only had so much influence over the little guy, after all.  If Loki wanted to perch on his head, there wasn't much he could do about it -- even if Gabriel had confirmed that the kittens could understand every word they said.

After taking care of business in the bathroom, Sam headed towards the back side of the building.  He found Dean there, tossing several small plastic balls for James to bat out of the air.  'Training' Dean called it.  His brother had attracted an audience, three families with young kids, all of them ranged around his brother in a loose circle. 

Sam waited, mostly patiently, until he finished up.  "Dean, you ready to go?" he asked mildly, thinking about the strips of napkin that had decorated him.  Maybe he could get a hold of some cheap makeup, and the next time Dean really zonked out, do a little decorating of his own.  Or, better yet, some brightly colored Sharpies.  Those would take days, or a miracle from Cas, to get rid of.

"Hey look, it's Princess Samantha, awake from her beauty sleep.  Too bad it didn't work."  Dean scooped James up with a grin.

"Very funny, Dean.  I'm rolling over here.  Can we get back on the road sometime soon, 'cause that, ah, job isn't going to take care of itself."

"Sheesh, you'd think you'd learn how to have a little fun once in a while."  Sam traded a look with Loki.  If Dean wanted him to have fun, then he'd go ahead and have fun.

They reached their destination late that afternoon.  Sam went through the by then familiar routine of smuggling the kittens in while Dean made enough of a production out of getting their gear together to distract any onlookers.  For once, they were on a simple salt and burn, no demons or weird monsters in sight.  So Sam didn't feel even a twinge of guilt when he stopped at an office supply store on his way to get dinner to pick up a pack of multi-colored permanent markers.  When Dean fell asleep that night, Sam had Loki distract James so he could work.  Loki definitely lived up to his name, and kept James occupied all through Sam's artistic efforts.

Dean wasn't amused the next morning.  Sam was less cautious than he should have been in the face of Dean's wrath, and ended up spending most of the evening and half the night on the toilet.  He wasn't even sure what part of his meal Dean had slipped the laxative into.

So he slipped a hair dye into Dean's shampoo.  Dean was oddly fetching with his new, moss green color.  Then Dean got him back by putting bleach in with Sam's load of darks, thereby ruining almost every single thing he owned.  Furious, Sam had a quiet word with Loki, and woke the following morning to Dean's bellows of rage when he tried to put his boots on, only to find that Loki had taken care of his personal business in them.  They were Dean's favorite shoes, and the smell of cat urine and feces would never come out of the leather.

Sam's laughter cut off when Dean launched himself across the room, his permanent marker colored face twisted with fury.  They grappled, very nearly squishing both kittens when they rolled off of Sam's bed onto the floor.  Dean landed on top and fisted his hands in Sam's bleached out shirt, and shook.  Sam's head cracked against the thinly carpeted floor.  Yelping, he managed to buck Dean off and to the side, where he crashed into the cheap bedside table, smashing it beyond recognition. 

Nearby, two kittens yowled peevishly.

A moment later, the twin rustling of wings announced the arrival of a pair of angels, one amused, the other baffled. 

Sam found himself planted in a chair on the opposite side of the room from Dean.  He couldn't get up.  From the angry way Dean struggled, he was similarly stuck.  Gabriel took one look at the pair of them and burst out laughing.  "Oh, dear Father, the pair of you are a mess!  Who started it?"

"Dean did!" Sam yelped.  "Dean _always_ starts it."

"Oh, come on!  So I put a few strips of a ripped up napkin on you -- big deal!  _You_ were the one that had to go and make me look like some kind of crossdressing hooker with permanent freakin' markers!  This shit doesn't wash off, y'know."

"You're the one that gave me the laxative."

"You dyed my  hair green.  Green!"

"You bleached my clothes!  My favorite shirt was in there, Dean.  The marker and dye will wash off eventually, the bleach stains won't!"

"Yeah, well --"

"Enough!" Castiel snapped.  "We left you alone for a week, and this is the result?  I do not understand this."

"I'll explain it to you later, bro," Gabriel said, wiping actual tears away as his laughter finally wound down.  "For now, I'm going to take Sammy here somewhere nice and quiet for breakfast.  I suggest you enjoy some quiet time with your charge, okay?"  He snapped his fingers and Sam found himself in Gabriel's kitchen, in front of a table nearly groaning from the weight of the variety of food piled on it.  Gabriel shoved a couple dishes aside and hopped up on the table, then pulled Sam to stand between his spread legs.  "Y'know, Sam, if you were that frustrated, you could have just called me to come visit.  I expect Dean to act out, out of sheer, unrelieved horniness, but you know you don't have to suffer that problem."

"He started it," Sam muttered sullenly.

"So what set off the fight this morning?  We had both the kids calling for us, and believe me, you haven't been summoned until a cat summons you.  Even Dad can't manage quite that imperious of a tone."

Sam looked off to the side.  "I...might have asked Loki to pee in Dean's boots.  And Loki might have agreed."

Gabriel snickered.  "It'll take a miracle to get them clean again, y'know."

Sam held his arms out to the side.  "Look what he did to my clothes," he defended himself. 

"Tragic," Gabriel agreed.  He snapped his fingers, vanishing the bleach stained shirt and pants.  "There, now you don't have to look at the offending garments again."

A quiet hiss from beneath the table brought both their gazes to the floor.  Loki glared balefully up at them.  Lips twitching, Gabriel pointed at a brand new door, which apparently opened onto a wide, tree filled yard.  Loki scampered off, followed a moment later by Gabriel's dog.  "Now, where were we?" Gabriel murmured.

"These offend me, too," Sam said petulantly, tugging at Gabriel's shirt.  Gabriel snapped and was as naked as Sam.  Sam lowered his mouth to the tempting expanse of creamy neck bared before him.  He paused just before his lips brushed skin.  "You know, it would be so much easier if Dean would just man up and take Cas to bed.  Or on the floor.  Or up against a wall.  Whatever.  He's such a prick when he isn't getting any."

"Sam, do you really want to discuss our brothers?  Now?"

"Good point."


End file.
